


how these things go

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: For the prompt combination: Evan/Severus, abuse.





	how these things go

Good things don’t last. Severus knows that.

How stupid, he thinks, to believe it wouldn’t happen to this. How idiotic.

He should have known. Evan is a recipe for disaster, and Severus isn’t much better. They’re too volatile, too angry. Who better to take it out on than each other?

He sighs as another body crawls into bed, tenses when arms curl around his too thin torso. He can never tell what’s going to follow. Pain or pleasure.

A chin settles against his shoulder, the voice soft and sad in his ear. “We used to be good for each other.”


End file.
